It's My Party
by LilacScoob
Summary: Just a short Fraphne oneshot/songfic to Lesley Gore's "It's My Party." Daph's 16th birthday and everything is going according to plan- or is?  Will Fred ruin her birthday? Really?   Will Daphne cry at her party? Maybe? You'll just have to read it & see.


It's My Party

_Short Fred/Daph Songfic. My roommate and I love old 50s/60s music. And I was inspired by the Lesley Gore song, "It's My Party." I changed "Johnny" to "Freddy" in the song. But that's about it. And none of the characters/SD-universe/song belong to me. I'm just the complier of ideas and characters that already exist. =) _

Music blared from every room . The sound of laughter and teenagers chatting.

The mansion was bustling with excitement…

All dancing, drinking, and general merriment in celebration of Daphne Blake's Sweet Sixteen birthday party.

The redhead was popular, to say the least. She knew just about everyone in school.

And her mother had insisted on inviting the whole school to her birthday party.

Although she couldn't help but wish she could've had a smaller get-together instead. It would've meant so much more to her to spend her birthday with just Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby. She cared more about them than she ever would about all of these a people that she barely even knew. She cared more about all of her best friends in Mystery Inc…especially a certain blonde boy.

She sighed, resting her head in her hands, and sat down on a chair in the parlor.

She was never one for huge parties like this one.

But at least her best friends seemed to be having a good time.

Looking across the room she could see Velma chatting with some of her science-friends in a corner. They seemed to be deep in thought.

Then, looking the other direction, she watched Shaggy in Scooby amongst the crowd in the dining room. They were, of course, piling their plates high with hors d'oeuvres and desserts.

And then, gazing not too far away from her, Daphne spotted Fred.

He was…dancing with another girl.

Some tall, thin, tan brunette that Daphne did not know.

How was she invited to my party? Daphne wondered

Her hands were intertwined with Freddy's, as he spun her around and they danced to the upbeat rock n' roll rhythm.

_Playin' my records, keep dancin' all night  
>Leave me alone for a while<br>'Till Freddy's dancin' with me  
>I've got no reason to smile<em>

Daphne's face fell. Her heart dropped.

But only for a moment. Being a master actress, she knew that she had to keep appearances up, right? Her expression changed rapidly from one of hurt and sadness to a fake plastic mask of happiness. She was upset. But she couldn't let her guests know that.

She started to walk towards the dining room, to grab a cup of punch, when she heard obnoxious flirtatious giggling. Right behind her, was Fred and the other girl.

"Hey, Daph, having a good time?" Fred asked, sincerely.

He gazed down at her and she blushed as she fumbled with the punch bowl ladle, trying not to spill on herself.

"Um, yeah. Sure." Daphne attempted a weak smile. A fake smile, obviously.

She glared at the brunette, who was clinging to Freddy's arm possessively.

"This is like, totally one hoppin' party! Thanks for throwing it!" the brunette cheered.

Daphne felt like throwing up. She really couldn't stand to see Freddy, her Freddy,…with this other girl.

Just then, the giggly brunette lunged onto Fred unexpectedly and grabbing his face in her hands, she forcefully kissed him.

I've seen enough! Daphne thought, seriously distressed.

And the redhead could no longer hold back tears as she ran out of the room, crying.

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_

_Cry if I want to_

_Cry if I want to_

_You would cry too if it happened to you._

Fred broke away from the brunette.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Fred asked her harshly.

She giggled. "Well, I was kissing you….you are free, right?"

"Nu-uh. I don't think so. I said I'd dance with you when you asked, because I didn't want to be rude and turn you down. And then you asked to go get punch, and I was heading in this general direction anyway!" Fred cried, exasperated. "And, I am single. But my heart already belongs to someone else…if she accepts me, that is…" Fred gazed in the direction in which Daphne had just run.

"Now, if you'll excuse me!" he pushed past the brunette.

"WELL!" she exclaimed, clearly offended.

Daphne had run outside. She didn't care. She didn't want to be at that stupid party anyway. She sat alone on the rocking bench, arms folded across her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"This isn't how it's supposed to go!" Daphne sniffed as tears began to roll down her cheeks, smearing her mascara.

"Then tell me: what do you want to happen?" a male voice called out from behind the swing.

Daphne whirled around and gasped. He—Fred- was outside—seeing her like this. Great.

She stood up, getting out of the rocking bench.

"What do…what do you want?" her eyebrows arched, as she questioned him suspiciously.

Fred raised his hands up in surrender. He sighed. "I just want to talk."

He moved closer to her and sat down on the rocking bench.

She followed his lead and sat down next to him on the nice cushioned wooden-rocking bench.

"Daphne—I just want to apologize for before that girl—Natasha—she kissed me. I didn't want it to happen—any of it. I only danced with her to be polite. I was afraid I'd hurt her feelings if I said no!" Fred explained.

"Well, I suppose you didn't think about whose feelings you WOULD be hurting if you said 'yes.'" Daphne retorted, flipping her long red hair over her shoulder.

"Daph—listen to me." Freddy urgently grabbed her pale porcelain hands. "Daph—I-I- I would never purposefully do anything to hurt you. Especially not on your birthday. Daphne, I—" Fred panicked. Could he say them? Those words that had never come out of his mouth before? He was tempted. He wanted to…he HAD to. In order to show Daphne how much he cared. Her blue eyes bore into his own.

"Well Fred?" she seemed a bit impatient.

"I—I care about you. I mean I like you. Well, not just like, you know but like, I like you like-you, I mean, what I really mean to say is I think I lov—"

Fred began sputtering out words and phrases, desperately trying to find the right way to express his feelings when Daphne suddenly shushed him by covering his lips with hers.

And they remained like that—kissing—for what seemed like forever. Then they broke apart, blushing. Fred's face broke out into a huge grin and Daphne a slight smile played upon Daphne's lips. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Freddy Jones." He smiled and began to kiss her once more. And then she couldn't stop them—tears began to run down Daphne's cheeks again. She pulled away.

"What's wrong, Daph?" Fred asked, concerned. They had just admitted their feelings for one another—he thought they were supposed to be happy now.

"Well, it's just that," she sniffed. "I'm so glad that you told me, Freddy—I just don't know if I can believe this is real. It seems too good to be true."

"Believe me. It is real. And I do love you." Freddy pulled Daphne into a close hug, encasing her in his strong arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, her tears still glistening, but beginning to dry. She really was happy.

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_

_Cry if I want to_

_Cry if I want to_

_You would cry too if it happened to you!_

_It was short, just a little something that popped into my head. Hope you like it...yes, I'm a big Fraphne fan, and I'll admit it. Also, this is a bit cheesy, but oh well. I thought it was cute.  
>Also...it might take me awhile to get back to my other story...having a bit of a writer's block and also, classes and such...but yes. Thanks for reading! <em>


End file.
